


Restless

by Inanitas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanitas/pseuds/Inanitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is still thinking about the day Eto licked his eye and confessed his love to him so he waits for Eto in her apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'll get back to the other stories asap I barely got out of the hospital D:
> 
> Soon as I'm out I write smut man I hate myself lol

Kaneki looking out of Eto's window looking over the city waiting for her he wanted to ask her so many things but his heart had lately stopped him from doing his work in general she was on his mind. Should I really be doing this? Kaneki was questioning himself he basically took her publisher in for questioning, the publisher confessed, breaks into her apartment, and now Kaneki waits for Eto. Kaneki wanders around her place reading books which were all over the place wow she's very a messy person he thought scanning her living room. Kaneki loses focus when he hears keys rattling and the sound of a door opening to see Eto starring at him knowing why he's here "I came here thinking I can get a good rest and I guess that's out of the question?" she joked looking at him with that all knowing smirk. Kaneki sighed, "I'm not here to arrest you yet I have questions." Eto sat on her chair and rested her chin against her hands she yawned, "I'm more then happy to answer any questions you have my dear Kaneki." he looked down thought about what he could ask her. Kaneki looked away "Why did you do tell me that on the building?" he quietly said looking back at her, Eto was at lost out of all the questions he could have asked she never thought he would bring this up. Eto decided to play with him she walked around him and whispered in his ear, "Do you mean where I did my little stunt and confessed my love I was being bad wasn't I?" then she blew into his ear. Kaneki had chills run down his spine and tilted his head to the side to "do you really love me?" he softly said walking towards her couch. Eto tails behind Kaneki still trying to tease him saying, "Of course I do the question is..." before she could finish Kaneki turns around and stares at her with a beatific look her apartment lights are dimmed the moment is right. Eto looks at him timidly she questioned, "what is it?" Kaneki kisses her. Eto moves her hands to his chest trying to push him away this isn't how she wanted it but, she knew this could be it couldn't work out, she had things to do this could jeopardize everything she's been planning but now this. Eto loved Kaneki but she couldn't give him the love he needed now especially at this moment but, she didn't care anymore her heart was yelling at her to do this ever since she saw him with Hinami at the book signing she loved him. Eto slipped away into his kiss and cupped his cheeks they both stopped and gazed at each other "I've always loved you Kaneki we're so alike!" she confessed and rested her head on his chest. That's all Kaneki needed to hear he kissed Eto again holding her so tightly he felt all his pain leave him like a million things get off his chest. Kaneki started becoming more aggressive kissing her neck sometimes even biting it Eto would bite her finger to not let her moans escape her mouth so loudly she had enough and pushed him on the couch whispering, "It's my turn!" she straddled him kissing and unbuttoning his shirt. Kaneki started undressing her as well until she slapped his hand "Ah ah ah my dear it's my turn." she undressed herself Kaneki loved the view a naked Eto blushing with her beautiful long green hair she embraced him as they started feeling each other. Eto forces Kaneki to lie on the couch she gets on top of him making a devilish grin full of lust she lets him enter her she covers her mouth as a surge of pleasure enters she keeps riding Kaneki as he tries to take control but he knows Eto wouldn't let him by now he knows Eto loves controlling other people he wonders if this will get out of hand. Eto keeps forcing herself onto Kaneki's cock moaning and occasionally kissing him holding his hair and bitting hard into his shoulder "You're biting too hard..." Kaneki winced Eto wasn't listening she wanted Kaneki to have everything about him "I want you that's what I want, you and nothing else!" she moaned looking at his eyes. Kaneki had enough he picked her and pounded against her "Kane...Kaneki I said I wan...wanted to have my turn!" she could barely manage to say burying her face on his chest as Kaneki relentlessly fucked her. Kaneki pushed up against the wall and whispered in her ear "say you want it and I will give you it" Kaneki demands "I want it please fuck me Kaneki!" Eto moans as Kaneki puts it in this time picking up the pace going faster and harder. Both start reaching a climax "Kaneki don't stop!" Eto yells out both came and Eto scratches stories on Kaneki's back and both fall on each other trying to breathe in all the air in the world "that was great didn't you had it in you." Eto purrs holding onto Kaneki "Do you have to be so wild?" he says chuckles kissing her forehead. "Well well didn't think investigators get too comfortable with ghouls isn't this breaking the rules?" she jokingly said they both laughed. Kaneki picks her up and goes to her bed room they both lie down looking up at her ceiling "I love you a lot I hope you know this." Eto says quietly looking at Kaneki "I love you too" he responds. They both fall asleep holding each other Kaneki now knowing what Eto will do tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! Feedback is always great!


End file.
